duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Italian Skill:Verbs:Present 1
Verbs: Present 1 is the 11th skill (assuming read left to right) in the Italian language course. It has 7 lessons. Tips and notes Regular To conjugate Italian verbs in the present tense, you first need to understand that Italian infinitives (the "to" form, as in'' to die, to sleep, to dream'') end in one of three ways: * Verbs that end in '-are' * Verbs that end in '-ere' * Verbs that end in '-ire' If you remove these endings, you will be left with the '''root '''of a verb. Depending on the ending of the group the verb belongs to (-are,-ere,-ire) and the subject they agree to, a letters will be added at the back of the root. Irregular However, there are some irregular verbs, which do not follow the rules of regular verbs. In the next table, some irregular verbs which are discussed in this section are shown. If you want to look up all the words and their infinitives, look it up on quizlet! Lessons Lesson 1 * voglio = I want * vuoi = you want * fai = you make/do * vuole = he/she want * ha = he/she has * vogliamo = we want * abbiamo = we have * non possiamo = we cannot * hanno = they have * come = as Lesson 2 * andiamo = let's go * so = I know * vado = I go * dico = I say * faccio = I do * sa = he/she knows * troviamo = we find * vediamo = we see * sappiamo = we know * danno = they give * dicono = they say Lesson 3 * metto = I put * pensa = he/she thinks * chiede = he/she asks for * porta = he/she wears * prendiamo = we get * parliamo = we speak * chiediamo = we ask for * arrivano = they arrive * pensano = they think * prendono = they take Lesson 4 * divento = I become * capisco = I understand * tenete = you keep * credi = you believe * capisci = you understand * diventa = he/she/it becomes * capisce = he/she/it understands * rimane = he/she/it remains * sente = he/she/it hears * credono = they believe Lesson 5 * lavoro = I work * chiamo = I get * ricordo = I remember * lavori = you work * vivete = you live * entrate = you enter * entra = he/she/it enters * usiamo = we use * lavorano = they work * vivono = they live Lesson 6 * aspetto = I wait for * apri = you open * decidi = you decide * guarda = he/she/it watches * piace = he/she/it likes * piacciono = he/she/it likes - they are pleasing to he/she/it * segue = he/she/it follows * moriamo = we die * guardiamo = we look * seguiamo = we follow Lesson 7 * bevo = I drink * scrivo = I write * mangio = I eat * bevi = you drink * finisci = you finish * beve = he/she/it drinks * finisce = he/she/it finishes * bevete = you (plural) drink * bevono = they drink * scrivono = they write